Summer Vacation
by SweetCreepyPerson
Summary: Summer Time loving , inuyasha and kagome the future starts now
1. Chapter 1

Summer Vaca

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

It was but a drizzle outside which was a nice change from extremely warm and sunny , Today was suppose to be to be another 90 plus day but it ended up being a cool day with rain .

Kagome sat at her desk looking out the window thinking about how over a month ago she'd come home for her last month of school and today was the last day , She'd only been out in the feudal era lately during the weekend she was really happy that Inuyasha and the others really didn't give a fuss about her only being there two days a week and a good amount of the time studying . The truth is that it had been awhile since Naraku was anywhere to be seen or smelled .

_RING RING RING!!!!_

" Kagome , Come on your going to be late for our final class of the year ." Her friend said with a worried look .

" Coming" Kagome said

" _Last class of the y ear , *sigh* wish it wasn't math , I wonder what Inuyasha is up to ."[[Kagome thought to herself]]_

**1 hour later….**

" Can you believe it , the year is finally over now we have 95 days until summer."

" Yeah exciting" Kagome said with a yawn

" Kagome you really should go home and get a nap you have racoon eyes" her friend Erin said (( I FORGOT THE NAMES OF HER FRIENDS SO I MADE UP SOME ))

" That does sound nice , Or a nice bubble bath"

" Bye Kagome , I'll call you later" Erin took off in the direction of her house

Kagome's Other friends were on a school camping trip for two weeks in the summer Kagome's friend's wanted her to go but Kagome said she couldn't that now that she was feeling better she had to help out around her house and the grounds.

Plus Kagome camped all of the time which her friends didn't know but hey it wouldn't hurt to lie , The tru**th was that Kagome was **going to the feudal era for two weeks and then coming home for the weekend then leaving for three weeks after .

**HOME….**

Kagome's mom was at the kitchen sink doing dishes from the meal she had just prepared , Kagome's Grandpas was outside sweeping and her brother was on a camping trip with his middle school .

_Creek , Shut_

_The door went_

" Kagome I'm in here in the kitchen dear" Her mom said

" Hi mom , what's for dinner?"

" Rice and fish with spices. Are you hungry ?"

" a little , I'm going to take a bath first"

" alright dear, the bubble bath syrup is under the cabinet"

" thanks mom I was wondering where that was"

END OF CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Summer Vaca

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

"_ahhh this feels good" Kagome thought to her self as she sank into the nice warm bath._

The steam overwhelmed her face and she sniffed up the lovely smell of sunflower. As she leaned back and shut her eyes she heard the window open.

" **hey kago- AHH sorry"** Inuyasha shut his eyes quickly and sat on the floor faceing the wall .

" Hi Inuyasha , It's okay I bathe near you all of time just don't turn around"

" **are you ready togo , is your school thing done?"**

" I will be ready after dinner , I was tired from staying up all night studying so I felt like taking a nice warm bath in hope thatd wake me up ."

" **Okay , well im going down stairs to see if your mom will make me some noodles."**

" Okay but watch out for the---"

Just as Kagome was going to say door he walked in to it

" **damnit , I don't get why people need these stupid things"**

He flung it open and walked out

Of course he didn't shut it he never did , but Kagome's grandpa was outside and her mom was downstairs and Kagome knew if someone was about to come up stairs Inuyasha would probably stop them and make sure Kagome was out and dressed.

**DOWNSTAIRS….**

" hmmmm lala lala hmmm" Kagome's Mom sang to herself

" **Hello"**

" Oh hello there , are you hungry Inuyasha?" She said with a smile on her face , She knew Inuyasha would want some noodles.

" **Noodles please"**

" Alright I'll make some , You can go watch tv if you want ."

" **Nahhh that stupid box never works for me"**

Inuyasha just sat there on the floor until the noodles were done and when they were he had eatin them in about two minutes which still wowed Kagome's family.

" ahhh that felt good"

" Oh hello Kagome , the food is in the fridge for you to warm up . Gchan already ate and I believe is summoning the rain god . I'm going to go to bed" Kagome's mom walked up and gave Kagome a kiss on the forhead .

" Goodnight mom"

" Goodnight to you to Inuyasha , Blankets are in the closet if you two stay here tonight if not safe travels. And take good care of her Inuyasha"

" **of course I will"**

**AFTER DINNER….**

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in front of the tv watching some talk show not paying much attention , Kagome's grandpa had come in an hour early for bed.

" Inuyasha , do you want to go back to your time?"

" **Actually if you want we can stay here tonight and then leave in the morning , Because you look awful"** He made a face

" Inuyasha! You don't have to be so rude" She crossed her arms and looked away

" Even though I know your right * yawn* time for bed"

They both got up and headed up stairs and Kagome was shocked because Inuyasha picked her up and before she knew it they were in her room and he leaned over and tucked her in bed.

" **Good night Kagome"** Inuyasha's face turned a little red and he kissed Kagome on the cheek.

" Thank you Inuyasha , Goodnight"_ " Wow , Inuyasha kissed me that's weird but I wonder what will become of it . Should I tell him that I love him." she thought._

END OF CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Vaca

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

The next morning outside of Kagome's window the birds were chirping but the sun wasn't quite out yet ,Kagome rolled over to face the window in the horizon was the sun peeking its way out of the darkness.

On the floor asleep using a stuffed dog animal as a pillow was Inuyasha , He was sleeping soundly mumbling in his sleep.

Kagome pealed back her blankets and slid out quietly she started tip toeing to the bathroom but in order to get to the door she had to go past Inuyasha she had almost made it past him then she felt him grab her ankle.

" eeep"

" **Good morning Kagome"**

" I'm sorry did I wake you up Inuyasha , I didn't mean to"_ That's when being a dog demon would be horrible because you'd hear everything poor Inuyasha I really didn't mean to wake him , Hope he isn't mad._

" **I heard you pull back your covers, is it breakfast time?"**

" Let me go use the bathroom first and then ill go down stairs and cook us some."

" **Okay , Ill meet you down there."**

After Kagome was done using the bathroom she smelled a fowl smell and ran down to the kitchen. Inuyasha was burning some eggs .

" AHHHH Inuyasha the stove is set to high"

" **no its not I still don't see any fire."**

" Inuyasha its an electric stove which mean the heat comes from these things right here."

Kagome took the burning egg's off and then started cooking some new ones as well as putting some toast in the oven . Inuyasha sat at the table and watched Kagome amused by the stove not having any fire.

Kagome put pepper and salt on the table and a minute after words Inuyasha picked up the pepper and put it to his nose.

" **achooooo"**" Inuyasha that's peppers , Its for the food to give it a little bit of flavor."

AFTER BREAKFAST….

" Inuyasha can you please hand me a towel , I want to bring swimming stuff it's summer now in both worlds so it's going to be warm enough for a swim every once in awhile."

" **Why do you need clothing to swim?"**

" Because I'm not some barber-- never mind Inuyasha you wouldn't understand."

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
